


金口难开

by chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: HE, M/M, 其实可以算是无差, 小短篇, 有点年龄操作, 私设有
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy/pseuds/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy
Summary: 到底谁是小哑巴。





	金口难开

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运旧文。  
> 衍生自可可爱爱学哑语。  
> 性格塑造取自舞台表演作品！而不是现实日常。不要上升真人啦。

老城区东边有个小胡同，胡同口住着周家，夫妇恩爱，育有两男一女。排在中间的那男孩儿，取了名字叫九良，自打小时候就端了个清高出尘的范儿，小大人似的，是不屑和胡同里其他小孩嬉戏打闹的。“出淤泥而不染，濯清涟而不妖”，小九良想做成熟稳重洁身清净的莲花，可奈何身子和脸蛋儿都白白胖胖的，比起莲花倒更像引人垂涎的白藕。

胡同底头儿住着另一户有小孩的，说来也巧，那孩子也是个不爱说话的。不过却是出于腼腆。这小男孩儿扎进同龄人堆里就害羞的紧，耳朵讪得红彤彤，别人问他话也只嗫嚅，蹦不出什么清晰字眼儿。问他叫什么，他含混地吐出几个模糊音节，不知是唐堂还是别的什么汤的，久而久之街坊里就管他叫糖糖了。

周九良知道这个男孩，也遇上过很多次。他爹是个广结善缘的，胡同里上至八十岁老爷子下至八岁小姑娘都能乐呵呵地打上招呼。看九良不合群，他爹想着法子轮番招呼小朋友们来家里玩儿，糖糖也登门不少回。周九良一般是嫌烦的，对年纪相仿的小屁孩们爱理不理，可对糖糖却不一般。原因：无他，唯糖糖安静罢了。像清清静静的另一朵莲花。

糖糖不太说话，其他顽劣的男孩便调笑地喊他小哑巴。周九良没这样喊过他，糖糖便自然而然地和他更亲近些。相处久了，腼腆中也会跳出些许熟稔俏皮来。周九良知道糖糖不是哑巴，他听过糖糖滑出嘴边的逗人小句，听过糖糖抑制不住的脆生大笑。可男孩们总喊他哑巴。不是小哑巴的糖糖有时也会急，气哼哼地攥着九良袖子想去和人意念理论。周九良就总把他拽回来，说着“宽以待人“、”别人的质疑你不要理“把人劝住，再胡说几个不知是哪国语言的混乱词组把人逗笑，事儿也就这么过去了。周九良还挺喜欢看糖糖笑的。这人名字已是甜腻腻的，笑起来却更是清爽阳光的甜。

但胡同里的男孩们却没有个消停时候。正是活泼爱闹的年纪，不服管教，不知尊重，满街巷地撒野嬉笑，欺负个人能给他们带来天大快乐似的。有天阳光正好，周九良他爹搬了两把椅子放在门口，周九良牵着糖糖，两小少年一人坐一把，一边晒太阳一边发出噪音。周九良练着他的三弦，糖糖拨弄邻家姐姐借的尤克里里。偶尔碰撞缠绕的音符倒还出乎意料的好听。周九良侧头看这男孩儿，觉得温暖，觉得耀眼。也不知是阳光的缘故，还是这人骨子里就有的东西，不用多发一言，只由琴声一带便显出来了。

嬉闹着的男孩们跑进胡同。他们并不少年老成，还未懂得辨识欣赏岁月静好是怎样一幅画面。只觉得孤高不合群的那两个凑在一块玩新奇东西，便忍不住要去打扰一番。

“弹三弦儿呢？”有和周家相熟的凑上来大咧咧地问，“还带着小哑巴？”

周九良一听最后三字，本来想敷衍的社交话也咽了下去，不予理睬，又往糖糖那儿靠了靠。

男孩们自顾自地调笑许久，却看被调笑的二位风轻云淡兴致缺缺，心里难免羞恼。脾气急的便一句话比一句话说的重，扔出来一句“我看这周九良不说话，别也是个哑巴吧，俩哑巴弹琴，凑一对儿破烂人正好！”，惹得糖糖险些摔了琴。

“也是，凑一对儿正好！”偏还又有接话的，“哑巴以后怎么找媳妇啊？不想打光棍的话，干脆凑合一起过日子得了！

“我看小哑巴长的俏，就配给周家小子当媳妇好了嘿！”

这话一落，周九良当即就把宝贝三弦砸地上了。小白藕拂袖而去，剩下孤零零一株花儿被嘻嘻哈哈的人群围着，茫然无措地抱着琴。

 

也不知这周家小子脑子里都在琢磨些什么事儿，别扭个什么劲儿。可能是青春期的糊涂冲动作祟，亦可能只是不爱听别人喊糖糖是他媳妇，他之后就不想跟小莲花腻在一起了。八九年一起长起来的发小情谊说淡就淡，他刻意回避、闭门不见，糖糖被突如其来的冷淡弄懵了许久，后来也识趣地渐渐不来了。嗟乎！这人与人的关系也着实脆弱，明明本是关系顶好的竹马，不交流了个把月，便就疏远了。平日里胡同里面对面遇见也不打招呼，生疏的跟陌生人一样。周九良偶尔觉得后悔，也曾翻来覆去地想糖糖会否觉得委屈，可始终放不下别扭劲儿，拉不下脸去主动示好、修复关系、重回旧日亲密。于是便愈来愈僵。后来学业日渐繁重，和胡同伙伴打交道的机会就更少了。待到周九良考上了外地的大学，紧接着的就是整整四年的看不着人、见不着面。

周家老爹把儿子的别扭看在眼里，劝他上大学临走前去给糖糖道个别。好说歹说，周九良都死不开口，只最后写了封短信塞人家屋里。大意：我走了。别太想我。会回来的。他爹一边帮他收拾行李一边叹气，恨不得用扇子敲他脑壳，骂道：这孩子，怎就这样金口难开！

大学毕业之后周九良回本地找了份不错的工作，颇有些衣锦还乡的意思。大学四年，人人都能经历些蜕变、塑成更深厚的自我意识，周九良也真正地成熟稳重起来，脱离了幼时自以为孤高的片面傲气。还想打理下个人形象，于是减食锻炼，坚持了不少日子。这时再走回旧时胡同里，街坊邻居们一见都得惊叹。当真是脱胎换骨，男大十八变，从小时候的小白藕，变成了清俊沉稳气质卓然的小先生哩！

正值假期，周九良便在老家多住了些时日。这第三天的一大清早，周九良想着要出门走走顺道买个早点，关门落锁又不经意地往胡同里头儿转头一看，却正正好好让一人影撞进眼帘。那人也瞧见了他，扬起笑容就往这儿走，还乐颠颠地朝他招手。周九良先是一愣，那人脑袋上顶着小卷毛，举止间又不扭捏，全是落落大方，让他觉得陌生；可等人走近仔细一打量，明亮灵动的大眼睛，清甜招人的笑，却又都是再熟悉不过的了。周九良心里一慌，一紧张，又一不可言说的悸动——这可不就是糖糖么。

糖糖大名孟鹤堂，小时候他在周九良的手心上一笔一划地写过。周九良这时却不知是该唤他本名还是亲昵小名，张了张嘴，没蹦出半个字眼儿，只好和走近的这人对着招手。

再说这孟鹤堂，少年时忽然失去的发小情着实令他伤心难受委屈不解了好长一段时日。小糖糖心思敏感，却也并不那么脆弱，高中三年足以让他想明白许多暧昧晦涩之事。既然周九良是年少的欢喜，哪有任凭人逃走的道理？于是下定决心改变自我，定当叫那小怂包跨目相看：看看究竟是他孟鹤堂害羞扭捏、别扭怯懦，还是周九良更甚！明明端的是年少老成，做出来鸵鸟头埋沙地的事儿却幼稚的很，疏远不见、偷塞信件又算是什么好汉！一张伶牙俐齿的嘴算是白长了，坦坦荡荡的情愫偏要秘而不宣，心知肚明的好感偏要藏着掖着——这才是个傻哑巴罢！

四年大学生活也让孟鹤堂开朗了不少，早已和年少时那个害羞男孩说了再见。如今他在千人面前演讲都不成问题，开口和一人说话又有何好惧？可看着面前期期艾艾的周九良，他又起了逗弄的心思。于是也不发一言，胡乱比划着自创手语开始和对方交流。

别看二人分别多年，年幼时养成的默契还是在的。周九良虽然对对方不说话只比划的行为一头雾水，但还是当即就能明白他比划的是什么意思。他看着这青年竖起俩食指放在颊边，一边应着“嗨反正就这么瘦下来了呗”，一边在心里犯嘀咕：难不成数年未见，糖糖愈加不爱说话，真哑啦？

一人比划一人回应的稍作寒暄，只见孟鹤堂眼波一转，又起了一个坏点子。既然这人当年不愿双方交流把话说开，那干脆就现在让他自说自话地解释清楚罢。孟鹤堂双手下按，周九良给自己翻译道：“我们小的时候……”，一指九良，“我……”，用双手作俩小人状，其中一个迈着作为腿的食指中指跑离了另一个，最后把双手摊开，“为什么……不理你了？”

孟鹤堂认真点头。

周九良有些尴尬，他没想到对方如此直接，猝不及防地就抛出一个他自己都尚不敢深想的问题。他攥着手指，支吾半天也没说个所以然，倒是把自己的耳朵憋了个通红。孟鹤堂看他这样，叹了口气，又冲他无奈地笑了笑，目光中含着明明白白的意思——算了，原谅你了。

周九良刚松口气，却又看到孟鹤堂挂上了一抹使坏的笑。这笑容在年少时难得一见，也就在糖糖试图扮鬼吓他的时候会漾在脸上。他看着孟鹤堂再一次把双手下按——“我们小时候……”，指了指自己，“你……”，拇指顶拇指、其他手指弯曲地比了个爱心，从自己胸口向前移到他的胸口。

周九良的心猛地一跳。他对上对方带着笑意的期待眼神，张开嘴却发不出声音。

“怎么，这猜不出来是什么意思吗？”他万分惊讶地听到对方唇间吐出流畅好听的句子，“这个的意思是说……小时候，我，喜欢你呀。”

 

周九良再次回过神来的时候，已经和孟鹤堂一起坐在了早茶餐厅里。这人像没意识到自己刚才说了什么惊天之语似的，还乐呵呵地跟服务员点餐。

等餐都送齐了，周九良才好不容易挤出一句：“你刚、刚刚，是在开玩笑的吧？”

“没啊。”孟鹤堂又笑，“是认真的。”他拿起一根筷子，“这个是你。”又拿起另一根，“这个是我。”把俩筷子并排放在一起，还在上面盖了一块餐布，甚至晃了晃桌子，“就是这种喜欢。”

“去、去你的吧！”周九良赶紧把那餐布拿走。他小时候当真是看错人了，什么另一朵莲花啊，分明跟淤泥搅和得欢呢！糖糖爱说话了是好事，可怎么张口全是这种……虎狼之词，粗鄙之语！

“我知道你在想什么。”孟鹤堂饶有兴趣地看他，“这可不是什么粗鄙之事，当你喜欢一个人的时候，总归会想和他肌肤相亲的，这是作为人再正常不过的想法。”

“……那是小时候！想什么肌肤相亲！”周九良不敢看对方的眼神，低着头念念叨叨，“别人说你是我媳妇你还当真了啊……”

“没有啦，其实想肌肤相亲是高中的时候。”孟鹤堂笑眯眯的，“当时也快成年啦。再说也不可能有这种机会啊，那时候你又不理我。”

周九良被噎的无话可说。他叹口气：“随你怎么说吧……喜、喜欢也是以前的事了，你现在提这干什么……”

孟鹤堂眨了眨眼睛，有些无辜的意思，张口就道：“谁说是以前的事了，现在也喜欢的紧啊。”

周九良手一抖，杯子里的茶水浇了一身。

 

很快就是春节了，临近过年，胡同里以前玩闹着一起长大的青年们都陆陆续续地回了家。一回来仍是惊叹，不得了，大家的变化可真是一个比一个大！变得最多的莫过于胡同口的周家老二和胡同底儿的糖糖，以前不肯屈尊和他们混在一起的小胖砸现在成了彬彬有礼的男青年，曾经腼腆怕生的小哑巴如今出落成活泼开朗的大男孩；可这两人还是有一事依旧未变：还是要好，总是形影不离。

别人说这是哥俩好，孟鹤堂可清楚得很，这跟兄弟友爱八竿子打不着。有天阳光正好，他从家里搬了俩椅子到胡同口，拉着周九良的手和他一起坐下。又抱起吉他弹唱情歌，笑着让九良用三弦给他和。

周九良不依：“你快腻味死我了。”

“哎你这人。”孟鹤堂得了由头，开始翻旧账，“我这是因为喜欢！你呢，至今也没个明确表示。怎么，说句也喜欢这么难吗？”

周九良沉默了会儿，然后下定了决心似的，用右手托着孟鹤堂的后脑勺把人转过来，迎上对方的目光：“你且看好。”

他指了一下自己，又伸出左手大拇指，用右手掌心轻轻摸了一下左手大拇指的指背，随后指了指面前的人。

孟鹤堂笑了：“行吧，还真是金口难开。”他顿了顿，又温柔加了一句，“我也爱你。”

 

Fin.


End file.
